English Turnabout
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Flora is put on trial for murder. Phoenix Wright is back in London via Legal League of Attorneys, and takes her case as her lawyer. Professor Layton, distressed about his daughter being accused of murder, does some investigating, while Luke, Trucy, and Pearl do a bit of investigating of their own. Can they prove Flora's innocence and bring the real culprit to justice?
1. Chapter 1

**English Turnabout**

 **Chapter 1: London Town**

London, England

9:30 pm, Baker Street

Flora Layton was walking home from her friend's house after a night of studying. As she was walking down the dark Baker Street, she heard a commotion from a nearby alleyway. Rushing to see what was going on, she saw a shadowy figure pull out a knife and stab a man in the chest, multiple times, the figure turned to Flora and flicked blood over to her, covering her in small droplets. The figure ran off, and Flora ran to injured man.

"It's ok sir. I'll call for help." Flora said, pulling out her cellphone. As she was about to call, she noticed the knife that the killer dropped, she was studying it as she picked it up, she then heard the sound of police sirens, "Oh. I didn't, but good thing they're here."

Inspector Chelmy walked out of the police car with Officer Barton. Chelmy saw the body, the knife, and the blood covered Flora. He gave a heavy sigh and turned to Barton, "Barton, cuff her." Chelmy ordered. Th small officer nodded, placing the handcuffs of Flora.

"W-what! Why?!" Flora asked as she was being cuffed.

"I'm sorry to say this, but Flora Layton. You are under arrest for the murder of Vincent Valentine. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand?" Chelmy asked, reading Flora her Miranda Rights. Flora, in tears as she is being arrested nodded. Chelmy put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry Flora. You're a good kid, but the law is the law."

Layton household

10:00 pm

Professor Layton was sitting at his desk, studying a new fossil that he had found. Behind him was his young apprentice, Luke Triton and Layton's fiancé and master of puzzles, Ridelle Mystere. The two were playing a nice game of chess. It was then the phone rang, "I'll get it." Ridelle called out, picking up the phone.

"Hershel Layton residence. Ridelle Mystere speaking." Ridelle told the person on the other side of the phone. Her eyes then grew wide and dropped the phone. That caught The Professor's attention.

"Ridelle, what's the matter." The Professor asked in worry.

"Tell us Ridelle!" Asked a just as worried Luke.

"I-it's Flora... She's been arrested... For murder." She told the two gentlemen. Layton was shocked, as Ridelle fell into his arms and began to sob.

"There there my dear. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding." The Professor reassured her. In side, he was freaking out. His little girl had just been arrested for murder. He knew she was innocent, but he had to be sure. It was quite the Puzzle.

U.S. Airline

10:00 pm

On an airplane that was flying over London, a certain spikey haired Ace Attorney was in a deep sleep. Phoenix Wright was in another exchange from the Legal League of Attorneys. Next to him was his ten year old daughter and master magician, Trucy Wright. She was agitated because Phoenix told her she had to wear a uniform that resembled his own blue suit, except she wore a blue skirt. Although he did allow her to keep the top hat.

"Daddy, are we there yet?" Trucy asked in impatience. All Phoenix did was snore in response. Trucy got a devilish grin and pulled on his sleeping mask and mouth cover, snapping them to his face.

"Gah!" Phoenix yelped, now fully awake. He turned to his little girl, "Trucy, get some sleep. We're almost to the airport." Phoenix told Trucy. Trucy huffed in annoyance.

"Come on Nick. Don't be such a meanie." Yawned Maya. Phoenix glared at the spirit medium before turning back to Trucy.

"Look out the window... I think we're here!" Phoenix said with excitement. Trucy looked over Pearl and Maya to see the London Eye. A big Ferris Wheel that reached over the entire city. Trucy was mesmerized by the sights of the town and couldn't wait to see the place in person. Eventually the plane landed and the four were in a taxi on their way to the hotel that they were set up at. Pearl was looking out the window of the taxi, kneeling on Maya's lap. "Wow." The tiny medium in training exclaimed, "This town is so big. What are we gonna do first?" Pearl asked, turning to Maya.

"We're gonna check out the best Fish n Chip shop in London! Right Nick?" Maya said to the girls, then turned to Phoenix. Phoenix could feel the money in his wallet disappear, but reluctantly smiled and nodded. "Great!" Maya shouted as the two girls cheered.

'This is gonna be a long month.' Phoenix thought to himself, 'But as long as the girls are happy, I guess I can't complain. I wonder what my first case will be tomorrow? Probably petty theft, like with Espella.' He continued to think to himself. Little did Phoenix know the adventure that was about to unfold.

 **Allow me to show you my puzzle solving skills. This is a story that I haven't seen in the "Professor Layton + Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney" crossover section, a big grand epic story that involves puzzles, court trials, and investigations. I purposely made Trucy a bit younger than she was in Dual Destinies for two reasons; 1. I haven't played Duel Destinies and 2. I'm the writer and I can do that! Mwahahahahahha! I have the power! (He-Man) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! This one wasn't edited by Splattifying Agent 2, but still gonna push their work because goddamn them stories are some good reads.**


	2. Familiar Faces

**English Turnabout**

 **Chapter 2: Familiar faces**

Hotel

7:00 am

Phoenix and Maya were sleeping in the two bedroom hotel that was supplied by the Legal League of Attorneys. It was nice that Phoenix didn't have to pay for such an expensive hotel room. In the other room, Trucy and Pearl were up, bright eyed and bushy tailed, waiting for Phoenix and Maya to wake up. Trucy decided to pass the time with a magic trick.

"Daddy told me I couldn't do any magic on this vacation, but that isn't gonna stop me! Trucy Wright never stops being a magician!" Trucy exclaimed. Pearl laughed at the young magician, "What's so funny?" Trucy asked Pearl.

"Oh nothing... Say! Why don't we wake up Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya." Pearl said enthusiastically. Trucy nodded and the two quietly walked into Phoenix and Maya's room. Both pouncing on their respective care giver.

"Wake up daddy!"

"Wake up Mystic Maya!"

Both Phoenix and Maya were jolted awake by the two kids pouncing. The Ace Attorney glared at the kids, "Can't you two let a guy get a few extra Z's before he has to head down to the police station?" Phoenix said to the girls, rolling back over to sleep. Trucy whined.

"But it's already seven!"

Phoenix woke straight up. He looked at the clock nervously, sweat dripping down his face, "Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" He yelled as he shot out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. Maya was left there in confusion.

"What's going on Nick?" The master spirit channeler asked.

Phoenix popped his head out of the bathroom door, toothbrush in mouth, "I'm supposed to be down at the police station by eight to meet with my client that was assigned! Now get up!" Phoenix said in a hurry. A few minutes later, everyone was ready; Phoenix in his blue suit, Maya and Pearl in their acolyte uniforms, and Trucy in her magician uniform... Wait what?

Phoenix shot a nervous look to his daughter, "Truce, what did I say before we left?" He asked the young girl. Trucy gave him a puppy dog look, "That's not gonna work on me!" The look intensified "Come on Trucy. Go change." Tears welled in her eyes and she began to sniffle "Don't do this..." Trucy was joined by Pearl and Maya, all three sniffling and tears in their eyes. Phoenix couldn't take the massive amounts of cute, he gave in, "Alright Trucy. You can wear your magician uniform." Phoenix said in defeat. All three girls cheered.

"Let's get going Nick, if you wanna win in an English court, you gotta be on time!" Maya said to Phoenix. And with that, all four headed out to the courthouse.

Police Station

8:00 am

Flora was sitting in the interrogation room. She had no idea what happened and why she was being accused of murder, but all she knew was that her father, Ridelle, Luke, Emmy, and Inspector Chelmey knew she was innocent. Tears formed in her eyes and she began to cry, Inspector Chelmey gave a heavy sigh as she cried. "Listen Flora, I know you're innocent, but we can't do nothin' until your lawyer arrives. He's free, curtsy of the Legal League of Attorneys." The Inspector informed the destroyed girl.

She looked over to him, and spoke in a very weak voice. "Who is it?"

The Inspector scratched the back of his head, "Some bloke from America. Phoenix Wright I think is his name." Chelmey told the frightened girl.

Flora let her head fall, and began crying into her arms. "But I didn't do anything..." She looked to Chelmey, tears strolling down her face, and shouted. Something Chelmey never heard her do, "Inspector Chelmey I'm innocent! You gotta believe me!" Chelmey was at a loss for words.

"Flora, I-" Chelmey was cut off by a new voice entering the room.

"It's not his job to believe you. It's mine." Flora turned to see a man in a clean blue suit, and spikey black hair that reminded her of a hedgehog, "Phoenix Wright, pleased to meet you." The Ace Attorney said to Flora, sitting down across from her. "Mind telling me what happened the night of the murder?" He asked.

Flora nodded slowly, trying to recollect what happened. "I was walking home from my friend Marie's house after studying, when I passed by an alleyway and heard a commotion. I went to see what happened, and some person stabbed that poor man and covered me in his blood and took off. Moments later the police arrived and arrested me for killing him." Flora stated calmly. Phoenix nodded, looking at her case record for confirmation. She then grabbed his arm and began to cry hysterically, "Please Mr. Wright you have to believe me! I didn't kill that man! Ask my daddy, I could never harm a soul!" She placed her head in her hands, "I don't wanna go to jail..."

Phoenix gave a heavy sigh, looking to Chelmey, then back to Flora, "Listen Flora, I'm gonna give your case everything I've got to prove you're innocent. You can believe me, I have a near perfect win record." He told her.

Flora tilted her head in confusion, "Near perfect?"

Phoenix chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head like Gumshoe, "It's a long, painful, and noodle and burger filled story."

Out in the lobby of the police station, Trucy was entertaining Officer Barton with one of her magic tricks. It was working because Barton was impressed from beginning to end, and gave a repeated clap to her performance. "Than you, thank you." She bowed to the Constable, "Trucy the Great is always willing to please those interested!"

"Wow!" Barton said in astonishment, "That was real neat, are you a real magician? I've seen plenty of fakers in my day and want to know if you're the real deal." He asked the young magician.

Trucy nodded, "Yup! I was born into magic! My daddy says I'm gonna be the worlds best magician when I get older." Just as she said that, Inspector Chelmey's voice boomed.

"Barton! Get your sorry little butt back to work!" Chelmey shouted.

Barton shook Trucy's hands rapidly, "Great show, hope you do well. Bye!" And Barton ran off as Chelmey approached. Inspector Chelmey walked up to Maya.

"Sorry about him, he gets districted easily. You waiting on someone?" He asked. Maya nodded.

"Yup, We're waiting on Nick to finish with his client. He's a defense attorney." Maya told the Inspector. Chelmey's eyes grew wide.

"The spikey haired bloke?"

"Yeah, I told him to get a new hair style, but that man never listens. Why, you see him?" The Spirit Channeler asked.

Chelmey nodded, "He's defending the daughter of a friend of mine..." Chelmey looked around, and leaned into Maya, "So, how good is Mr. Wright?"

Pearl and Trucy cut in before Maya could utter a word, "Mr. Nick is the best defense lawyer to ever exist!" Pearl shouted out.

"Daddy never looses a case!"

Chelmey chuckled at the young girls admiration of Phoenix and his skills as a lawyer, "I will take your word for it ladies. You two have a good day, I have to train a transfer detective." He told the three girls.

"Bye Mr. Mustache!" Pearl yelled out, causing Maya and Trucy to laugh. Moments later, Phoenix rejoined with Maya and the girls.

"Hey girls. Finished questioning my client. I have a very strong feeling she didn't do the crime." Phoenix told them. Trucy raised a jokingly, skeptical eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" She said, in a mocking Edgeworth impression. Phoenix chuckled, lifting up her top hat and ruffling with her hair. He turned to Maya.

"Your Honour, the defense states that the defendant is really innocent."

"Objection!" Trucy shouted, causing Maya to burst into laughter. Once Maya stopped laughing, she turned to Phoenix.

"I know your good, but how do you know?" She asked in a serious manner.

"Because she was practically in tears... Much like a certain Spirit Medium when I first met her." Phoenix said. Maya huffed. "Come on, let's go visit a friend of ours."

"Who is it daddy?" Trucy asked.

"Yeah Nick, who is it?" Asked Maya. Phoenix, quickly grabbing Trucy's top hat and putting on his head.

"Come Miss. Fey, This is indeed an intriguing puzzle." Phoenix impersonated. Maya's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"We get to see The Professor!" Maya shouted with excitement. Pearl and Teucy looked confused.

"Who's The Professor?" They asked in unison.

 **So, I should explain the age of the kids in the story before I go onto the news I have.**

 **Trucy - 10**

 **Luke - 12**

 **Pearl - 8**

 **Flora - 16**

 **Pairings in this story are as followed; Layton/Ridelle, Phoenix/Maya, and maybe have Luke have a crush on Trucy. I don't know, haven't decided yet.**

 **Wanted to clear that up. It's a crossover, so it's non-canon, it's also fanfiction, giving me free Liberty to alter ages to fit what I have in mind, all done to make what I feel is a compelling and hopefully entertaining story. Onto the news; I am taking a bit of a break. This will be the last story updated for a while because I want to take some R &R (Rest and Relaxation) because at this point with my Splatoon stories, Steven universe stories, 2-Bit Romance, and Crystal Gems vs Fearsome Four and so on, I'm beat and out of ideas and usually a small break helps. So for now, thank you for reading and see you in the future.**


End file.
